micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Secundomia
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the Secundomia page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Joefoxon (Talk) 17:35, December 18, 2009 Relations Greetings, Under the authority of the Federal Assembly, I hereby extend an offer of treaty to the nation of Secumundia. This treaty is a standard treaty of Mutual Recognition and Non Agression. The terms are, as the name suggests, that neither nation declare war on the other, and recognizes the other's territorial claims (at least partially). As you may have realised, the Microwiki Community has recently suffered a major bout of stagnation (we in the Solvo Sector got the backwash of that, even with only one state being extra-sector diplomatic). I believe that this is an opportune moment for new nations, such as ours, to prosper while the giants that came before focus on internal affairs. Sincerely, Ambassador Michael Flaherty, Solvo Federation Michael Douglas 01:41, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Volkswehr page Please stop editing the Volkswher page for the moment please im still writing it and your messing it up! Sorry, some of the headings are formatted wrong, I was fixing them. Parker I of Secundomia 13:37, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Relations Yes we would like to be your gracious friend. Angador 04:40, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Angador Sterling I will allow an alliance between Angador and Sterling. I am glad to be your friend. Angador 23:12, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Angador MicroWiki newspaper Greetings! I hear you are interested in a newspaper on MicroWiki. I am currently planning one, known as the Micronational Monthly, which reports on stories from many different micronations. I was wondering if you would like to help out by reporting important events in Secundomia and other micronations. Please let me know what you think. –Kyng Fyrst 17:30, February 13, 2010 (UTC) AMU Application AMU has received your application and if all members vote positive on your candidacy, AMU will be happy to receive you as a new member. You will be informed of the date of voting. Oh, and could you post the exact date of your Antarctic claims? This is a standard procedure in case someone disputes them. Westantarctica 11:41, February 21, 2010 (UTC) *All members of the AMU have time to vote about your claim until 5th March 2010. For any quistions, please contact me on flandrensis@live.be so I can send you a document with all current information about Antarctic micronations. Flandrensis 19:30, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::Thank you! Parker I of Secundomia 19:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) KINGDOM OF MOYLURG. Hello I was quite interested to find and read your message. I do not think however you have the right to express your point of view if you cant take mine into account. I really do not see how claiming planets is productive neither can I see how you could get there to make them of any use. Therefore I don’t see the point and sadly that’s my point of view. You cant just have a go at me if you want me to take yours into account and then discard mine. Thank you for your time. HM King Declan I of Moylurg. Thank you :-) Thanks for helping me with the deletion thing. If they had Barnstar awards here, I would award you one, also because of your tireless cleanup work :-)--Comrade Mark Dresner 21:32, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Your welcome! Sometimes I have nothing to do, so I get on MicroWiki. And Declan and I have gotten into feuds before. (See above). --Parker I of Secundomia 21:38, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Rukora - Secundomia Hello, Thank you for opening up DR with the Principality of Rukora. We wish to know whether you would just like a simple friendly relation, an alliance or maybe even a treaty of some sort. Please send your ideas to rukora@hotmail.co.uk. Best Regards, President Turner Paragonia Thank you for bringing the matter to my attention. The situation has been dealt with. :) ptrcancer (Admin) 16:40, March 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Adding Categories: Olland The category of which you have added is not supposed to be a category, Regards, Emperor Oli I Phoenix-Sterling relations Greetings. The Phoenix empire replied to your invitation for an alliance about a week ago. We are making sure you received this message. Just in case you didn't receive it, the awnser was yes and please email us at PhoenixEmpireGov@gmail.com *Secretary of State Price I Re: Bold text Yes it does, since this might endanger the very existance of our nation, unlike the other news.--Comrade Mark Dresner 08:56, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I understand that. Thank you for clarifying. --Parker I of Secundomia, Secretary of State, and Minister of Foreign Affairs of Secundomia, King of Sterling 17:24, March 7, 2010 (UTC) MUSC Hello, Thank you for putting the MUSC under the Sport category. We wish to know if you are interested in joining the MUSC. If you are interested, please follow the instructions on the MUSC page. Best Regards, President Turner